Son of Red
by Camitsune
Summary: Song-fic basado en la canción Daughter of White. Por favor denle una oportunidad,si? :3


Hola gente hermosa!~ estoy aquí con mi primer song-fic! Que como dije en el resumen, está basado en la canción Daughter oh White. Por favor no sean tan duros conmigo que intenté hacerlo lo mejor que pude :3 . Bueno, no los entretengo más, he aquí…. *redoble de tambores (?)* SON OF RED!. Oh! Casi lo olvido.

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven NO me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Level-5 **(no saben lo que tienen uwu) **y la canción utilizada tampoco es de mi propiedad. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**SON OF RED**

"_**Discúlpame por estar viva", un hábito que sigo diciendo, yo siempre he estado quejándome suavemente sin sentido de la existencia, todos en mi pueblo tiene el pelo verde muy bonito, estoy desterrada con pelo banco que nadie tiene.**_

Soy Hiroto Kiyama, siempre me sentí diferente en mi pueblo, el reino del verde, siempre me pregunte a mí mismo: " ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que ser diferente? ¡¿Por qué yo?" detesto mi cabello rojo… siempre me sentí rechazado gracias a él, hasta que un día…lo conocí.

_**Profundamente en el bosque al pie de un viejo árbol, yo siempre vengo aquí sola y oro a dios, viviendo sola es muy triste, solo quiero a alguien, cualquiera que sea mi amigo. La conocí junto al viejo árbol, empezó cuando yo la salvé mientras ella estaba inconsciente en el suelo, en poco tiempo nos volvimos amigas. Pero esa muchacha y yo somos muy diferentes, ella tenía el cabello verde más bonito en el pueblo, ella era amada por todos, con voz amable y su sonrisa.**_

Yo estaba junto a un viejo árbol, solo como siempre, quería ocultarme del resto, sabía que se burlarían de mi o me mirarían como un fenómeno se tratase por mi cabello, solo quería una persona…un amigo, alguien que me entendiese! En ese momento vi a alguien tirado en el suelo, al parecer estaba inconsciente así que me acerque lo más pronto posible para ayudarle y si, efectivamente era un chico que se había desmayado, logré que volviera en sí, el chico era diferente a los demás…él no se alejó de mí, por el contrario, fue muy gentil, aquella fue la primera vez que sentí afecto hacia mi persona. Sin embargo, él y yo somos muy distintos, él tenía el cabello verde más bonito de todo el pueblo, sin mencionar que su sonrisa era hermosa, ahora que lo pienso… yo había escuchado hablar de él en el pueblo, al parecer era una persona muy querida por todos mientras que yo…yo era un fenómeno rojo.

_**¿Por qué usted está siendo tan amable conmigo?¿Está teniéndome lastima solo porque soy inferior a usted? Me sostiene suavemente y me habla, yo estaba temblando "Eres la persona más maravillosa que he encontrado" yo lloré en sus brazos.**_

Su nombre era Ryuuji Midorikawa, le pregunté porque estaba siendo tan amable conmigo, sé que fue muy grosero de mi parte pero no quería que nadie sintiera lastima por mí, le dije una serie de cosas sin sentido, humillándome y maltratándome psicológicamente a mi mismo, fue muy idiota de mi parte, ya que me insulté hasta el punto de querer llorar, en el intento por contener mis lágrimas comencé a temblar, en ese momento sentí un que un par de brazos me rodeaban, "Eres la persona más maravillosa que he encontrado, eres especial" susurró contra mi oído, no lo soporté más, correspondí su abrazo y me puse a llorar en su pecho como un niño pequeño.

_**Aun cuando el mundo entero se rio y me despreció, yo tenía a una persona que me necesitó, eso es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.**_

Con Midorikawa me sentía muy bien, nos ayudábamos mutuamente, era la luz en mi camino, a su lado me sentía pleno, un día decidimos irnos juntos.

_**Nos fuimos fuera del pueblo y comenzamos a vivir en una ciudad, aunque todo parece poco familiar, está bien porque nosotras estamos juntas. Nos hicimos sirvientas de una señora mercantil adinerada, es un trabajo que escogimos para vivir .**_

Fue bastante difícil al principio, pero pronto encontramos empleo como sirvientes en la casa de una señora que al parecer tenía mucho dinero, estábamos muy a gusto ahí y todo marchaba bien.

_**Un día, un hombre de cabello azul vino a la mansión, su encuentro dañó todo, él se enamoró profundamente de ella tanto que rechazó la propuesta de matrimonio de la reina vecina.**_

Sentía que se lo llevaba, lo alejaba de mi lado Ichirouta Kazemaru se llamaba aquel tipo… él se enamoró de Midorikawa, de MI Midorikawa! Debido a eso, ese idiota rechazó la propuesta del rey del país vecino, Shiro Fubuki, él era conocido por su cara angelical y su carácter del demonio, no soportaba que alguien fuera en su contra, debido a eso…. Sucedió lo inevitable.

_**El país se sumergió en guerra, la reina dio la orden: "busquen a cada mujer de cabello verde y mátenle" Todas huyeron, excepto yo con mi cabello blanco, deseo que pudiera morirme en su lugar, por qué?... por qué?...**_

Una guerra horrible se desató, todos en el pueblo huían, todos excepto yo, no tenía la necesidad….pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo encontrarían…. Y también sabía que yo no podría hacer nada para salvarle….

"_**Discúlpame por estar viva", un hábito que sigo diciendo, yo siempre he estado quejándome suavemente, una existencia aburrida, yo empecé viviendo en una capilla pequeña cerca del puerto, oí un rumor…la reina murió en la revolución, yo me la encontré en la capilla, empezó cuando yo la salve mientras ella estaba inconsciente en el suelo. En poco tiempo nos hicimos amigas, pero esa chica y yo somos muy diferentes.**_

Siempre me lamentaba por estar vivo, yo debería haber hecho algo…protegerlo como fuese! Pero…. fui un cobarde, quisiera estar muerto en su lugar, a mis oídos llego un rumor… Shiro Fubuki había muerto en la revolución de su país, fue asesinado por Mamoru Endo, un mercenario que los pueblerinos ya hartos de los abusos del rey hacía ellos, habían elegido para que llevara a cabo la revolución, aunque la verdad esas cosas ya no me importaban demasiado, estaba destrozado por la muerte de Ryuuji… decidí ir a una capilla que estaba cerca del puerto y lo vi… vi a Shiro Fubuki llorando ahí.

_**En el confesionario, por la noche yo oí por casualidad su confesión Ah, puede ser, ella es de hecho "la hija del demonio".**_

Se preguntarán… "¿No que había muerto?" pues no, al parecer su sirviente Atsuya se sacrificó por él, era realmente impresionante el parecido entre esos dos. ¿Qué clase de persona podría enviar a su propia muerte a la persona que más fiel le ha sido durante toda su vida?, realmente… era un monstruo.

_**En un puerto al borde del pueblo, está un triste muchacha, yo vengo detrás de ella y saco un cuchillo de mi bolsillo, lo apunto detrás de ella y lo levanto.**_

Estaba decidido, quería acabar con la existencia de aquel chico, si él no hubiera dado la orden….Midoikawa no estaría muerto ahora, viviríamos una tranquila y feliz vida juntos, pero…. justo en el momento en el que lo iba a apuñalar…. Me arrepentí, mis manos comenzaron a temblar y dejé caer el cuchillo, me sentía incapaz de hacerlo. Yo lo conocía de antes, lo encontré en un bosque al igual que a Midorikawa, ¿Irónico, no?, en ese tiempo Shiro no podía hacer nada por sí solo.

_**Hay algo de lo que yo tengo que disculparme, yo no podría tomar su venganza, ella es la muchacha que yo sostuve antes, una muy, muy solitaria muchacha, vive totalmente sola, es muy triste. Esa muchacha que no podía hacer nada ha mejorado un poco en la cocina, el brioche que ella hizo, un bocadillo…estuvo muy bien, en ese momento, en el puerto, yo vi una ilusión, yo me pregunto ¿Quién era ese muchacho?. **_

Él se dio la vuelta y me vio, simplemente no pude hacerlo, no pude vengar su muerte, sin embargo…es raro, no me siento del todo culpable, Shiro fue a quien sostuve entre mis brazos aquella vez, se veía tan triste, tan solo, me miró un rato, creo que me reconoció porque después de eso me sonrió, buscó en su bolsillo del cual sacó un pan dulce y me lo extendió, yo lo recibí y lo probé, había mejorado bastante en su cocina, miré hacia un costado de la playa, creo que el hecho de haberme encontrado con Shiro ahí me afectó porque me pareció ver a un chico ahí parado, aún me pregunto ¿Quién habrá sido? .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Para serles sinceras… a mi no ._. el último párrafo no termina de convencerme n_nUu….

¿Merezco algún review? Se acepta de todo! críticas constructivas, destructivas, consejos, tomatazos, chocolate (?), de todo menos insultos que esos los devuelvo xD.

Bueno, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo para leer mi song-fic aunque seguro más de alguna/o pensará que es un asco.

Matta-ne~


End file.
